Next
Next is the first episode of the second season of Desperate Housewives and the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. Synopsis Lynette goes back to work; Gabrielle struggles with her pregnancy and Carlos in jail; Bree deals with Rex's death; Susan learns more about Mike's past. Plot Mike arrives home to find Zach holding Susan hostage. Before Zach has the opportunity to kill Mike, Susan wrestles the gun away from him and Zach runs away. Later, Susan discovers that Mike does not want to press charges against Zach, who is still missing. When she questions him, Mike confesses that Zach is his biological son. Susan tearfully congratulates Mike, but tells him that she cannot keep dating him if he continues to search for Zach, given Zach's history with her daughter Julie. Rex's mother, Phyllis Van de Kamp (Shirley Knight), comes to town for Rex's funeral. She and Bree clash heads throughout her visit, especially when Phyllis claims that Bree made Rex miserable during his last years, prompting Bree to disinvite her from the funeral. Eventually, Bree reconsiders; however, during the service, Bree discovers that Rex is being buried in his high school tie, which Phyllis insisted but Bree expressly forbade. Bree changes Rex's tie in the middle of the funeral. With Carlos in prison, John assumes that he and Gabrielle will continue their relationship, but Gabrielle is livid after John told Carlos about their affair. Meanwhile, Carlos demands a paternity test if he and Gabrielle are to work on their marriage. Unwilling to actually take a test, Gabrielle obtains another patient's results and passes them off to Carlos as her own. Nevertheless, Carlos tells her that he still is not unsatisfied. Lynette interviews for a job in an advertisement firm. Her interviewer, an irritable woman named Nina Fletcher (Joely Fisher), is skeptical of Lynette's competence after learning that she has four children, but asks her to come back for a final interview with her boss anyway. After Tom throws out his back, Lynette is forced to bring Penny, her toddler, to the second interview. Despite these unusual circumstances, Lynette manages to impress Nina's boss, Ed Ferrara (Currie Graham), who hires her on the spot. As Betty, a former concert pianist, continues to get settled in the neighborhood, she agrees to play at Rex's funeral. Later, she and Matthew bring a tray of food to a chained prisoner in their basement.Plot Cast Starring *Teri Hatcher as Susan Mayer *Felicity Huffman as Lynette Scavo *Marcia Cross as Bree Van de Kamp *Eva Longoria as Gabrielle Solis *Nicollette Sheridan as Edie Britt *Alfre Woodward as Betty Applewhite *Ricardo Antonio Chavira as Carlos Solis *Mark Moses as Paul Young (Credit Only) *Andrea Bowen as Julie Mayer *Doug Savant as Tom Scavo *Cody Kasch as Zach Young *Richard Burgi as Karl Mayer *with Brenda Strong as Mary Alice Young *and James Denton as Mike Delfino Also Starring *Shawn Pyfrom as Andrew Van de Kamp *Joy Lauren as Danielle Van de Kamp *Mehcad Brooks as Matthew Applewhite *Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo *Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo *Zane Huett as Parker Scavo Guest Starring *Jesse Metcalfe as John Rowland *Joely Fisher as Nina Fletcher *Currie Graham as Ed Ferrara *Andy Umberger as Officer Pete Romslo *Daskin Matthews as Reverend Sikes *and Shirley Knight as Phyllis Van de Kamp Co-Starring *Charlie Babcock as Stu *Nikki Braendlin as Receptionist *Pat Crawford Brown as Ida Greenberg *Stacy Solodkin as Haggard Woman Production Notes * Steven Culp (Rex Van de Kamp) and Jesse Metcalfe (John Rowland) are no longer main cast members. * Alfre Woodward (Betty Applewhite), Doug Savant (Tom Scavo) and Richard Burgi (Karl Mayer) are promoted to series regulars with the "starring" billing. * Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp), Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp), Mehcad Brooks (Matthew Applewhite), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo) and Zane Huett (Parker Scavo) are promoted to series regular with the "also starring" billing. References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Premiere